Vacation Horror
by Yato
Summary: May rewrite in the future.
1. Summer vaca begins!

**Faith: ok… I really wanted to write a shugo chara fanfic**

**Itzel: Faith! *glomps***

**Faith: o-o**

**Itzel: I miss you and your freakin funnyself!**

**Faith: I feel so loved! Btw this is a horror fic! :D**

**Itzel: *sings gummy bear song***

**Faith: *sings with her***

_**Normal POV**_

It was the last day of school and everybody from Seiyo high had been packing up the last of their things from their lockers.

"So what are we gonna do for summer vacation" Amu asked Rima as she was cleaning out her locker

"Well, we could always head to my villa some time" Rima replied with a smile while packing the rest of her things.

"Alright!" Kukai shouted as he ran over towards them

"So who's coming?" Amu asked as she gathered the rest of her things.

"Utau and-"Rima got cut off by Kukai.

"Utau is coming? Sweet!"Kukai said with a grin on his face. Rima glared at him.

"Don't cut me off or I'll hurt you" Rima said with an innocent look on her face, Amu and Kukai just sweat dropped.

"Anyhow like I was saying, Utau, Yaya, Nagi, Kairi will be coming of course" Rima said while Saaya and Lulu were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey can we come?" Lulu and Saaya said in sync.

"I don't mind Lulu… but Saaya." Rima stated a bit annoyed.

"Aww come on it can't be that bad with her around." Amu whispered in Rima's ear.

"Fine she can come!" Rima mumbled as she crossed her arms while Saaya jumped for joy

"So anyone else?" Amu questioned as she put her finger on her chin.

"Er, we're forgetting about Tadase and Ikuto!" Kukai screamed out. Rima and Amu rubbed their ears.

"Damn it, do you always have to yell?" Amu asked

"Sorry, sorry." Kukai replied rubbing the back of his head

"Alright so now we know everyone whose coming" Rima said as all 3 of them left the building.

"Start packing tonight and be ready by 2:00pm, I'll notify everyone else tonight." Rima informed as they all walked their separate ways.

_**Amu's POV**_

I came inside my house and kicked of my shoes and walked inside, I was then greeted by my little sister Ami. She ran up to me and gave me a hug and gave me a big smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mama , Papa I'm going over to Rima's villa tomorrow for vacation." I stated plainly they just nodded and I walked upstairs and started to pack my things. After I was done I changed into my pajamas and fell backwards unto my bed and drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day/Normal POV**_

Amu had woken up and looked at the clock and it was 1:30 pm.

"Crap." She groaned as she stumbled out of bed.

"She ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower she then changed intoa red and black striped shirt with black shorts. She glanced at the time and noticed it was 1:58, she had no time for lunch she slipped on her shoes and carried her belongings outside.

A few minutes later a black limo pulled up and the driver came out and opened the door for Amu. Amu saw everyone inside of the ca except for Ikuto.

"Hop in!" Rima said motioning for Amu to come in. Amu did as she was told.

"How long will it take to get there? Tadase asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Approximately 2 hours and 3 minutes." Kairi answered as he looked down reading a book.

"Yaya wants candy!" Yaya yelled Utau took gave some candy to Yaya, she ate it and fell asleep.

"Well 'm going to sleep." Saaya announced.

"That just reminds me why is she here?" Nagi questioned as Saaya nodded off.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get in the way of anything." Amu stated while looking out of the window.

"Hopefully she won't act full of herself" Rima said as if she was bored.

_**2 hours and 3 minutes later xD**_

"We're here!" the driver announced turning his head towards everybody.

"Yes freedom at last!" Kukai shouted as he dashed out of the limo.

They all grabbed their luggage and proceeded to the villa before them.

"Also there's no one around to disturb us" Rima sighed as she took out the key and opened the doors. Everyone dragged their stuff inside.

"Okay, we'll be sharing rooms!" Rima announced with a smirk.

_**Amu's POV**_

Sharing rooms? Why? This place is so freaking big." I thought to myself

"Lulu and Saaya, Kukai and Utau, Kairi and Yaya." Rima said still smirking.

"Oh god I hope I'm not with that pervert!" I mumbled looking nervous.

"Nagi and I, Amu and Ikuto!" She said the second part a bit loud so she made sure I would hear.

"And Tadase you'll be by yourself." Rima finished with a smile. I'm guessing he was flippin happy since he got a whole room to himself.

"Oi, now I have to sleep in the same room as Ikuto, I'll just make him sleep on the floor." I thought happily.

"Yaya is going to go pick her room!" Yaya said as she ran up the stairs . Soon we all followed, There were a bunch of rooms but I picked one with blue and black walls and a white king sized bed I unpacked my stuff and went back downstairs, I saw everyone sitting on the couch watching TV I just sat down and joined them. It was now about 6pm now.

I got thirsty and went into the kitchen, suddenly I felt arms slide around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit annoyed, I knew it was him and I removed his hands from me

"Aw Amu I was just greeting you." He pouted while embracing me in a hug.

"Let Go Pervert!" I yelled trying to let loose out of his grip but it didn't work.

"I didn't want to do this. "I smirked and kicked him in his soft spot, he fell to the ground in pain I just walked away like nothing happened. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

"Ah, so much nature out here… I hate it." I told myself, I was about to go back inside but then I saw a figure it looked like he was holding some kind of weapon I didn't really care so I turned around but then I heard someone scream, I turned back around to see a woman brutally murdered.

**Faith: That's all for the first chapter!**

**Itzel: Hey!**

**Faith: What!**

**Itzel: you still owe ne a soda**

**Faith: relax I'll give it to you soon or may be never**

**Itzel: Huh? What was that?**

**Faith: uhh nothing… anyway**

**Faith & Itzel: please R&R! :D**


	2. TV night gone wrong

**Faith: Here's chapter 2!**

**Itzel: shouldn't you be working on your homework?**

**Faith: You know how smart I am I can finish I all next week.**

**Itzel: I just hope we don't have a teacher like Ms. Snell again.**

**Faith; yea she has no neck and she scares me!**

**Itzel: just keep up your innocent act and you'll be fine**

**Faith: Hell yea! 8th grade!**

**Itzel: don't get too hyper, remember camp?**

**Faith: … yes. ._.**

***Vacation Horror***

_Recap_

_"Ah, so much nature out here… I hate it." I told myself, I was about to go back inside but then I saw a figure it looked like he was holding some kind of weapon I didn't really care so I turned around but then I heard someone scream, I turned back around to see a woman brutally murdered._

_**Amu's POV**_

I was completely horrified; this person had stabbed the woman in the stomach with his knife, she fell to the ground and bled to death screaming in pain as he continued to stab her over and over. Then the dude smiled at the sight of the woman on the floor dead, the weirdo. Next thing I know this guy is in front of me, he took a step closer and I took a step back.

"Uh what do you want?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Nothing you just seem a bit interesting, I mean look your hair is pink!" He started to laugh and I got annoyed.

"Whatever." I said as I walked back inside, luckily he didn't follow me.

When I came back inside everyone was looking at me like they knew what had just happened.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" They all replied back turning their heads toward the TV. I sat there looking worried and Utau had noticed.

"What's wrong? You look worried." She asked me looking concerned.

"Well, I saw a boy about our age murder a woman." I screamed and everyone had heard what I said.

"What?" Nagi asked with a serious face.

"You heard me." I said with my hair covering my face.

"What happened after?"Rima asked looking

"He confronted me, but I don't think he knew I saw what he did." I said a bit relieved.

"This seems like it's really serious." Kukai said looking dead serious.

"I think it would be best if we went to bed." Kairi suggested as he got up and walked upstairs.

"Yaya is behind you!" Yaya shouted following Kairi.

Soon everyone started going up the stairs except Saaya

"You guys go ahead, I'm going down here a bit longer." Saaya stated while changing the channel.

"Just be careful." I said worriedly as I walked up the stairs.

_**Normal POV (Saaya)**_

"Ha that's funny a killer.. here? Rima said this area was isolated, Amu probably made that up for attention." Saaya wondered to herself, Just then she heard something drop in the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen slowly remembering what Amu said. Her heart began to race as she reached for the light switch , she quickly flicked it on but found no one there.

She turned around and saw a boy, with light brown messy hair with blue eyes, her mouth was wide open at the sight of the boy.

"My name is Akiyo." Akiyo introduced himself while Saaya blushed

"M-my name is Saaya" Saaya stuttered

"Well it was nice know you Saaya." Akiyo mumbled, Saaya looked at him with a confused look he just smirked and took out a rusty pointy pole from behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Saaya asked as she backed away scared Akiyo just smiled innocently and backed her up to a wall.

"If you want to live… run." Akiyo whispered into Saaya's ear. Saaya ran out of the kitchen and out the backdoor. She entered an area that had a few expensive cars, she smashed one cars of the windows and jumped in and climbed into the backseat. Akiyo just walked slowly towards the car Saaya was in.

"Hiding isn't going to help!" Akiyo called out, Saaya made sure she didn't breathe loudly. She felt safe for a bit but then Akiyo appeared looking through the broken window and he smiled. Saaya opened the cars door, fortunately it wasn't locked from the inside and she ran back inside the kitchen and locked the door. Akiyo was fussing with the door as Saaya backed away and looked terrified while Akiyo finally busted down the door. She turned around and started to run again but Akiyo through the pole and it went right through Saaya's skull making her drop to the floor, blood came pouring out of head. She started trembling but after a few seconds she stopped …she was laying on the floor dead.

"Another one dead, I even got the job done without getting my hands dirty.." Akiyo mumbled with a smirk.

_**Amu's POV**_

I heard a few noises downstairs I just figured it was Saaya doing something stupid but I couldn't help but think of that boy. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt someone embracing me in a hug, I knew it was Ikuto he always teased me but I think I like it…wait what am I saying ! I soon fell asleep with Ikuto hugging me.

"So warm." I thought.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up and I heard sobbing from downstairs, someone was crying pretty loud. I walked downstairs with my pj's still on. When I got downstairs I saw something I wish I hadn't seen… Saaya laying on the floor…dead. Everyone looked dead serious and Lulu was crying her eyes out.

"One of my closest friends is dead" Lulu cried and Tadase went over to hug her. Everyone had turned towards me.

"So how exactly does this killer look?" Ikuto asked looking bored.

"Well he had light brown hair and sky blue eyes… and might I say he looked pretty cute." I answered looking up at Ikuto. He looked a bit jealous. I smiled but he pulled me into a hug and he rested his head in my hair.

"I won't allow anyone to steal away my precious strawberry."Ikuto claimed, I felt my face heat up.

"This isn't the time for that you two!" Utau snapped looking depressed.

"There really is a killer." Nagi stated nervously, Yaya looked over to the body.

"We should dispose of her body." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses .

"But we should have a funeral." Lulu shot up her head looking at us with pleading eyes.

"But we should worry about our own lives." Tadase suggested still trying to comfort Lulu.

"Okay we need to dispose of this body!" Rima ordered while taking out a black garbage bag.

"Gross." Kukai mumbled as he pulled the pole out of Saaya's head and threw it aside.

"Someone put the body inside the bag!" Rima demanded and Nagi picked up the body and shoved it inside the bag.

"Now someone carry it out." Utau said as she took the bag from Nagi and handed it to me, I took it.

"Be careful!." Utau shouted as I walked out the door. I guess it wasn't so smart to go outside by myself since that killer dude was there…smiling at me.

"What's in the bag?" He asked me while getting closer.

"N-nothing!" Damn it I stuttered.

"Really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, he suddenly snatched the bag out of my hand. When he looked inside his eyes widened.

"Who did this?" He asked looking all innocent.

"It was you, idiot!" As soon as I said those words I covered my mouth.

"So you all ready know." He smirked and backed me up on the side of the house locking me in place with his arms on both sides of me.

**Faith: That's it! :D**

**Itzel: Nuuuuuu! You better update quick.**

**Faith: umm ok!**

**Emily: *pops out of nowhere* HI!**

**Faith: Omg! The only person I know whose crazier than me. *Runs***

**Emily: ?**

**Itzel: please R&R!**


	3. Fun?

Faith: I'm sorry for the lack of Amutoness, first I need to uhh dispose of some of the characters! :D

Itzel: I'm ashamed of you, with your naughty mind

Faith: You know you love my naughtiness especially my naughty jokes about you know who.

Itzel: TT^TT

Faith: Yay! I made Itzel cry! :D

Emily: I want chicken

Faith: What happened to leche (milk)

Emily: I forgot, you know me and my memory

Itzel: yeaaaaaa….

_***Vacation Horror***_

_Recap_

_"So you all ready know." He smirked and backed me up on the side of the house locking me in place with his arms on both sides of me._

_**Amu's POV**_

Damn I'm dead so totally dead I don't wanna die yet. He kept on moving in closer to my face until our noses were almost touching.

"Amu, what's taking you so long." Kukai asked as he started walking towards us.

"Sorry." I whispered and I kicked the kid in his soft spot and ran towards Kukai before he managed to see the killer.

"Hey I'm okay I just uhh had some problems dragging the body!" I lied walking inside.

"Oh… ok."Kukai said following me. Both of us met up with everyone else.

"Just because there's a killer on the loose that just murdered one of our friends I still want to enjoy my summer vacation." Nagi said with a blank expression.

"I second that!" Tadase said while shivering.

"Dude are you ok?" Kukai questioned looking at Tadase.

"No I'm not okay, knowing that there's a chance of me dying." Tadase replied looking down.

"I have a perfect idea!" Utau screamed out. We all rubbed out ears.

"Ease down on the yelling will ya?" Kukai complained.

"So what's the idea?" I asked looking serious.

"Stand alone die alone." Utau simply stated with a smile on her face.

"So that means that Tadase has to share a room with Lulu since the accident happened." Kairi explained as he started reading a book.

"So… now what?" Ikuto asked with a bored expression.

"I'm in no mood for any food after seeing that sight." Nagi stated as he sat down on the coach and turned on the TV.

"I think I'm gonna go shower." Rima said while walking upstairs.

"Let me go with you!" Utau shouted as she ran after her.

"Yaya thinks we should call for help or go back home!" Yaya suggested.

"We already tried to call for help but there's no service…oddly." Nagi replied while switching through the channels.

"We could always just use the cars here and drive down." Kukai suggested with a grin.

"But none of us has driving license." Kairi mumbled continuing to read his book .

"So you would rather risk your life by spending the rest of the month here!" Kukai yelled.

"You guys sure are acting calm in this kind of situation I mean it's just that SOME ONE JUST GOT MURDERED." I pointed out screaming. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing good will come out of panicking." Ikuto stated as if everything was normal.

_**7pm /Normal POV**_

"I'm bored!" Kukai whined

"We're all bored, relax!"Everyone excluding Ikuto yelled.

"If it's boring then we should have fun." Ikuto smirked as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He got some cups and poured a substance in each cey up. He came back out with a tray that had 10 cups, Everyone took a glass and started drinking little did they know that they were drinking whiskey.

_**After 1 hour of drinking**_

"Hey look the ceiling is spinning round and round!" Kukai yelled while lying on the floor next to Utau.

"Faster! Faster!" Utau shouted with a goofy smile.

"Hey Nagi, I really like you so I think we should go upstairs and-" She stopped suddenly and puked in the garbage.

"Hey, I like you too, I think your cute with your midget self!" Nagi laughed as he hugged Rima. In the while mean while Tadase and Kairi were at the top of the stairs ready to jump while Yaya and Lulu were holding open a sheet getting ready for them to jump.

"Alright we're gonna do it!" Tadase yelled as he jumped, the girls didn't catch him though since they weren't standing in the right spot.

"Hahaha the foolish fool!" Kairi laughed as he jumped and landed right on top of Tadase. Now Amu and Ikuto were in the kitchen.

"Hey Amu, I wanna do some naughty stuff with you." Ikuto whispered into her ear and he pinned her to the floor.

"Go ahead sexy!" Amu approved. Then Ikuto pressed his lips onto Amu's and they started having a make out session.

"OOOOO YAYA IS JUST A BABY!" Yaya screamed and ran as she saw the sight of Amu and Ikuto.

"Ikuto you're so awesome we should get married!" Amu shouted as she hugged Ikuto.

Kairi and Tadase came in and fell on top of them.

"I have to say something… I SUCK WEINERS!" Tadase yelled.

"Shush up you ratroach!" she mumbled and slapped Tadase.

"Meany poo face!" Tadase shouted and ran away. Back over to Rima and Nagi: they were now stripping each other and while Kukai and Utau were holding hands and spinning round.

"Gummy gummy bears!" Kukai sang as he ripped off his shirt.

"Sexy abs!" Utau screamed as she hugged Kukai tightly. By now Yaya and Kairi and Lulu were knocked out and Tadase had collapsed.

"Ikuto we should go upstairs and have some more fun!" Amu pleaded.

"No you have to be pure… forever!"Ikuto shouted while kissing up and down Amu's neck

"But I wanna be naughty tonight!" Amu pouted but Ikuto got knocked out, Amu climbed on top of him and fell asleep.

"Come on Utau just take it off!" Kukai whined and jumped on top of her

"Stop Kukai I'm tired now!" Utau said as she fell asleep Kukai just rested on top of her. Rima and Nagi had been the only ones up now.

"Sexy sexy Nagi is sexy!" Rima sang happily.

"Same to you." Nagi whispered and kissed Rima on the cheek and they both drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

"What the hell happened?" Amu asked herself as she noticed what position she was in.

"I don't remember what happened last night." Utau wondered, she saw Kukai on top of her and shoved him off while blushing madly.

"Damn what happened yesterday?" Rima asked outloud, she then noticed that she was half naked while lying next to Nagi.

"What…the…HELL? All 3 of them yelled as Ikuto, Kukai and Nagi woke up.

"What?" the 3 boys asked. Amu, Rima and Utau had a dark aura while the boys sweat dropped.

**Faith: I'm done :D**

**Itzel & Emily: O_O**

**Emily: If Viannie saw this she would be turned on.**

**Itzel: My gosh it's hard to believe that you can write this.**

**Faith: this chapter was mainly for fun! :D **

**Emily: someone was suppose to die! D:**

**Faith: relax and drink some milk!**

**Itzel: R&R plz! **


End file.
